


Somebody Like You

by dkwilliams



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Ray Kowalski has finally decided what he wants and that is somebody to love.  That somebody looks a lot like Benton Fraser.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onnakarot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/gifts).



> Thanks to KatieW for all your suggestions and beta-work. And yeah, Mom does love all the best fandoms.

Youtube link with credits

Original post without credits:

Password to watch the video: dsss2020


End file.
